Motors, such as fan motors used in air conditioners, heat pumps, refrigeration units and/or other types of systems, may be subject to various stresses. For example, the motor and/or components of the motor may be subject to thermal, dynamic, and/or static loading; vibration; shock; and/or other environmental, mechanical, and/or electrical stresses. The motors can fail as a result of being subject to these stresses. For example, the stator, rotor, bearings, and/or shaft in the motor may fail. Often, motor failure may come without warning.